


Birthday Present

by 8106



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson Has a Nice Butt, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Kon El | Conner Kent Has A Big Dick, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8106/pseuds/8106
Summary: Dick is the birthday boy and Conner is his present.Cross-posted on FF.net.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy. This work is not betaed and all mistakes are my own, apologies in advance.

Despite his often stoic demeanor, Conner couldn’t help the lustful coo that escapes him as he takes in the erotically endearing sight before him. The corner of his lips tug into an involuntary smirk as a soft pleasure courses upwards through his groin, pooling into his stomach. His eyelids lower minutely, barely hooding over deep blue eyes as the muscular man sucks in a breath through his clenched teeth. He flexes and curls his bare toes into the soft, shag rug that was set at the foot of the bed. It provided a comfort he didn’t know he could appreciate until it had been experienced. It was December 1st in Gotham City, and the half-Kryptonian man found himself in the outstanding Wayne Manor near midnight. The moon had only just begun waning, still offering plenty of light that softly illuminates the room he was standing in. His six-foot-three frame stood parallel to one of the large windows, shadows dancing across his skin with the small shifts in his movement. Below him, sat one Dick Grayson, on his knees, with one of Conner’s large, low-hanging balls suckled in his mouth. The other was pressing right against the smaller man’s button nose, allowing for the light sheen of sweat and musk Conner built up from the day to invade Dick’s senses.

Today was a day of celebration. December 1st, 2014 was Dick’s eighteenth birthday, and it was a day Conner had eagerly been awaiting. Over the past few years, after being saved from Cadmus and living life as the hero that he was created, taught, and eventually wanted to be, he found himself smitten with the young Bat. This was a boy who he watched blossom into both a young man and leader he was proud to follow. Someone who gave him an identity, and helped him talk to, and gain a brother in Superman. Someone who listened to him when he was angry and didn’t know why. He met him as Robin, witnessed the becoming of Nightwing, and kissed him for the first time the day he took off his domino mask and became Dick. From there, a slow but steady relationship began to build between the two teenagers. Of course, Batman found out, threatened to cut his balls off with kryptonite if he hurt or defiled his son, _and_ told Superman. That had led to an extremely awkward conversation between him and his older brother, but he left feeling much better about his feelings. Conner realized he wanted to take this slow with Dick, something completely unrelated to Batman’s threats, so he did. And regardless of his physical age, he began feeling much older as he matured, got stronger, and worked on his relationship with his brother. He decided that he would wait to pursue sex with Dick after his eighteenth birthday, when he felt that Dick could legally make the decision to be with Conner sexually. He’d make it a special one, a day Dick could relax, spend time with his family and friends, and if he wanted, have his way with Conner.

That is how Conner found himself standing naked in the middle of the birthday boy’s bedroom. His dick was hard, heavy, and large. As Dick softly rolled his tongue over a smooth, loose ball, his wide, bright blue eyes crossed cutely to look at the cock that stood longer than his face as it twitched against him. Conner brought a large hand down to Dick’s hair and ran his fingers through it gently, “Oh, you look so cute Dickie. So fucking cute.”

Wide eyes flick from his cock to look up at him, Dick smiles around the ball stuffed in his mouth as he continues suckling, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. He uses his tongue to lift the ball up, balancing it on his tongue as he opens his mouth. “Ish good, Conner?” He asks, bringing the other ball into his mouth as he begins to kiss and suck at them both, rolling his wet tongue and soft lips over them, providing light waves of pleasure. Dick’s arms tighten around Conner’s legs as he shoves his nose right where his boyfriend’s cock and balls meet. He breathes in deeply, eyelashes fluttering. His boyfriend smelled so, freaking, _good_. They had both showered after a peaceful day spent doing the things he loved outside. After getting home and cleaning up, he was surprised by a dinner from his family and closest friends. They had a small, yet intense dance party to celebrate after dinner, and Dick couldn’t even complain about working up a sweat again. He knew it was bound to happen tonight anyways. Conner had promised that on his eighteenth birthday they could do whatever Dick wanted. That meant that Dick had the green light to have Conner’s dick all he wanted, and that _definitely_ meant they’d be sweating again. Initially, Dick had wanted to go all the way. His boyfriend patiently waited two years to do anything besides making out, some heavy petting, and dry humping in their horniest moments. They both knew what this day meant. The smaller of the two had been all onboard with his initial plan, but everything flew out the window when he came face to face with Conner’s crotch earlier in the night. They had been dancing around, the music was lively, and everyone was having fun. Dick had sat down to rest when his boyfriend walked up to him with some water. When he turned his head to face Conner, he was met with a face full of Kryptonian junk. It was over for Dick as soon as he caught a whiff of his boyfriend’s crotch. _Wow I would love to give him a blowjob_ , Dick thought as he had felt himself harden against his pants. Screw getting pounded tonight, he wanted to lick the sweat off his boyfriend’s balls and swallow his babies.

“So good baby.” Conner panted out, reassuring his boyfriend as he felt Dick juggle his balls in his mouth. It was as if they were in a wet, velvety case made just for him. Connor was pleasantly surprised. While his boyfriend’s nerves had been clear when he first got onto his knees, Dick was definitely a natural when it came to worshipping a dick. For the past fifteen minutes he’s just been focusing on Conner’s balls, alternating between them and sometimes shifting to the seam of his pelvis and thigh, where Conner’s scent was strongest. He hadn’t even put his lips onto the large dick resting on his face, and it made the half-Kryptonian’s heart clench with a fondness reserved only for the young Gothamite. This sweet, sweet boy was paying so much attention to each individual part of Conner. He continued petting through Dick’s hair as the smaller man ground his naked hips into the white rug. Dick was fully hard, six-and-a-half-inch cock curving upwards elegantly, his pink head glistening with a little pre-cum. He was fully waxed, and Conner could only stare, mesmerized as the boy’s smooth, golden thighs flexed, dick twitching as he moved his hips against the rug for some friction. The acrobat gave an extra firm suck that sent a tingling jolt up Conner’s spine, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Tashte sho good,” Dick muffled out around the large testicles, humming against them as his tongue was drowned by salty sweat and a flavor that was just so _Conner_. His musk, the taste of his gorgeous skin, and knowing that his boyfriend was horny as shit because of his mouth was turning him on more than Dick could imagine. Conner jolts again as the vibrations travel directly against his balls, quads contracting in anticipation. His heavy cock moves, thudding against Dick’s nose and over one of his eyes. The eighteen-year-old lets out a gasp as he flinches, huffing a laugh in the next breath before kissing around the base of Conner’s cock. He brought a hand up to grab onto the large length, his fingers barely overlapping as they wrapped around his thick girth. Dick felt the beginnings of Conner’s coarse, black bush tickle his nose as he moved his kisses upwards. He loves that his boyfriend doesn’t shave his body. Dick has to manscape for the benefits of his costume. Conner on the other hand, has no need to do that when his costume was just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. And while envious of its simplicity, Dick was extremely thankful, he loves everything about his boyfriend and his body. He squeezes his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and straightens his back a little, moving his head higher and directly nosing into his boyfriend’s pubic hair.

“Fuck, you really like how I smell right now, huh?” Conner laughs out, one hand staying on Dick’s petite face while the other comes up to scratch a random itch on his broad chest.

Dick smiles up at him, pearly whites shining. He nods his head enthusiastically and softly says, “Love how you smell,” he pressed a kiss to the shaft, swiping his tongue out a little, quieter, he says almost shyly, “love how you taste too.”

Conner smiles down lovingly in response. “Come on Dickie, let's move to the bed,” he says, hand running through Dick’s hair one more time before he saunters over to the edge of the bed and turns towards his boyfriend. He sends a loud, air smooch to Dick, smacking his lips like a kid, before plopping backwards and landing onto the firm mattress with a laugh, silk sheets smooth against his cooling back. He brought his arms perpendicular to his body, biceps bulging as he grabs onto the pillows on the bed. Getting comfortable, Conner spreads his muscular, long legs wide, eyes low and dark as his gaze holds Dick’s own.

Dick remains in a trance as he watches his boyfriend settle into his bed. Conner was very much like a panther at this moment. Chiseled, naked body stretching languidly across expensive silk. Saliva pools into his mouth rapidly as Conner plants his large feet into the mattress and spreads his legs wide. His cock is hard on his belly and his hole was on display between two equally muscular cheeks, sparse, black hairs circling around his rim and traveling down his taint. Dick moves his eyes upwards until they land on Conner’s. Even though everything about his large boyfriend’s body language screamed lust, his eyes still held the familiar love that is always there. Dick’s lips twitch upwards, boy did he luck out with this guy.

“C’mere Dickie,” Connor says, voice deep and cutting into the sounds of their breathing.

Dick stands up and gets onto the bed, knees at the edge as he leans his head downwards to Conner’s cock. His flexibility pays off as his back arches beautifully, the moonlight dipping into his spine and casting a soft glow against fleshy, round, cheeks. Dick shifts his knees a little wider, leaving Conner conflicted, gaze torn between his boyfriend’s bright, blue eyes, or the jiggle of his ass as he adjusted his position. “So thick baby,” he murmurs, one arm tightening around a pillow as the other goes down, bringing his hand back to Dick’s hair.

The Romani teen smiles, “All for you Kon.”

Dick grabs Conner’s hard-on with one hand, lifting it so it stands up high against his body. The younger of the Super’s was the _finest_ specimen of the male species if anyone were to ask Batman’s protégé. The birthday boy examines the cock in his hand actively. The skin of Kon’s cock and balls were darker than the rest of his body, a soft, medium brown in comparison to the creamy skin everywhere else. It stands proudly in the crown of curls at the base, a solid ten inches. Dick tugs his hand upwards and watches as Conner’s foreskin moves in tandem, covering the upper half of the pre-cum soaked, mushroom head. Setting a leisure pace, Dick begins moving his hand up and down, listening intently to the small _shlick_ , as the foreskin glides over the sensitive, pink tip. He watches as the pre-cum pools up every time the head becomes completely covered. Dick didn’t really understand why, but he knew he wanted to taste it, swallow it down and memorize its taste. Before he could put his lips on the tip for the first time, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his boyfriend speak.

“How are you feeling baby?” Conner asks breathlessly, relaxing further into the soft sheets as his boyfriend softly jerks him off.

Dick stops moving his hand and lays Conner’s cock back flat against his body. Bringing his knees together, he turns to curl in, resting his head against a thick, muscled thigh as he settles comfortably between his boyfriend’s legs. Soft, black hair fans out against the side of Dick’s face; Conner’s dick gives a small twitch as the hair tickles his thigh. “I’m good,” he says to his boyfriend, lazily beginning to trace the contours of his boyfriend’s abdomen with wandering fingers, “I’ve had a really happy day today, what about you?”

Conner can’t help but agree, finding comfort in these calmer moments as they took a breather. He wanted this day to be special for Dick. He was fully prepared to spoil his boyfriend today, touch him, kiss him, learn his body inside and out. He wanted to give Dick pleasure in a way no one has given him before. A small prickling guilt pokes at the back of his mind. It wasn’t even his birthday, yet here Conner was, in the process of getting his dick sucked by the most gorgeous boy he has ever seen. He adjusts himself, heavy cock rolling to the side and resting over his thigh as he lifts himself up, resting both of his elbows into the pillows by his arms, bringing his hand away from Dick.

“It’s been an amazing day Dickie,” he lets out lowly. “But I feel bad, today’s your birthday and I just want you to feel good.”

The smaller of the two blinked, the lust clearing as his eyes softened, “Baby, what makes you think I don’t feel good right now?”

Conner deflates, his brows furrowing in the slightest, letting Dick know that his boyfriend was feeling conflicted about something. “I just—well—okay look, it’s _your_ birthday, and here _I_ am, you know,” Conner adjusts again as he gestures towards his erection, scooting back and sitting up, Dick reacts fluidly, sitting on his shins, “getting all the pleasure,” he finishes weakly.

Another bout of warmth floods through Dick as he understands what the issue was. He reaches a hand out to his boyfriend, tightening his fingers around Conner’s as a large hand met his own, dwarfing his slim fingers. Dick grins and sinks into his seat, spreading his legs wider so his butt could fully rest on the bed. Dick let out a hum as the soft silk of his sheets rubs against his smooth hole and balls, hard cock jolting from the sensations.

“I beg to differ Kon. Yes, it is _my_ birthday, and yes, here _you_ are getting some pleasure.” He squeezed Conner’s hand reassuringly, “but not _all_ the pleasure baby, look.”

Conner’s eyes follow Dick’s head as the younger looks down at himself. He gulps at the sight; he knew Dick had been hard when he was sucking on his balls, but it still didn’t help how he felt.  
Dick could see the guilty response forming in Conner’s head and spoke before his boyfriend could even think a full thought.

“Do you see, Conner? I’m so hard right now baby. You’re turning me on so much.”

“But I—,” Conner starts, only to be shushed by the smaller of the two with a shake of a head.

“No, Conner, _look_ at me. Trust me. I want to do this so bad. I love it.” Dick said, slowly grinding his body into the sheets as Conner looked at him. The initial lust trickled back into the atmosphere steadily. The sight was delectable. Dick’s cock was standing proud between thick, golden thighs. His balls were tight against his body unlike Conner’s own loose ones, indicating that even without touching himself, Dick was turned on and ready to go. Conner’s pupils dilate as the lovely cock jolts under his gaze. The cockhead is a deep, flushed pink that contrasts beautifully with the Romani man’s tanned shaft. A bit of pre-cum has leaked out of his slit, creating a beautiful glisten that extended past the crown of the head and travelled down the shaft, just begging to be licked up until it reached the source. Conner knew he was well-endowed, Kryptonian genetics not only giving him superpowers but a super-sized cock, yet in this moment, Dick’s much smaller yet above average cock was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He would love to spend a day just worshipping his boyfriend’s body. Dick was so fucking sexy.

“Exactly.”

The word startles Conner out of his thoughts. “Huh?” he says dumbly.

A breathy laugh leaves Dick’s mouth, “I said ‘exactly,’ Kon. You spoke out loud. You want to worship my body big boy?” He inquires, leaning forward and pivoting his upper body closer to Conner, bringing the large hand back to his face and holding it against him while his other hand was planted into the mattress near his boyfriend’s large cock. Conner’s fingers move on their own, brushing against the soft cheek and ghosting over the full, pouty pink lips.

“I, yeah Dickie, you know I do.” Conner breathes out, gaze roaming across the beautiful tan skin. He takes in his boyfriend’s beautiful body, one hand tight against his wrist, holding Conner’s hand and arm in place. Little white glints from scars gained over the years of being a hero appeared and disappeared under the moonlight as the smaller shifted. Conner’s thick forearm and the arm Dick was using to balance himself both pressed nicely against the sides of his chest, making them look more like a pair of tits than anything else. His pink nipples are hard, and the sight makes the Super’s mouth water a little, the thought of wanting to suck on those pebbled, pink buds flits through his mind. He was tempted to break out of Dick’s hold just to fondle his boyfriend’s tits, to worship him just like Dick had suggested earlier, but decides against it as he locks his eyes back onto Dick’s.

“Well, funny thing Kon, I want to do the same to you. So, won’t you let me? Let me enjoy my birthday and my boyfriend how I want to? Let me worship you, please?” Dick’s voice is slightly muffled as Conner’s fingers stay on his lips, not pressing in but making no effort to leave.

The worry that had previously marred the larger man’s face dissipates as Dick helped Conner understand the hypocrisy and baselessness of his fears. And it was executed effortlessly through possibly the sexiest words he had _ever_ heard come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He could only nod as Dick pressed a soft, wet kiss against the pad of Conner’s thumb. His eyes proceed to flutter close as Conner continues staring at him lustfully, just watching the other black-haired boy cradle into his large hand once again and leisurely press wet kisses into it. His skin tingles as the spit cools. Conner gulps, throat going dry as he feels Dick poke his tongue out, giving a kitten lick against the pad of his thumb. The larger of the two tightens his grip on Dick’s face, holding it firmly and causing the boy to open his eyes again to look at this boyfriend. Conner presses his thumb against the soft lips and Dick understands. He opens his mouth, just enough for the half-Kryptonian to apply more pressure and sink the thumb into his mouth.

Conner had already known from kissing, and now from his thumb, that Dick’s mouth was divine. He hadn’t thought his fingers could ever be sensitive, but the sexual energy in the room along with the image of Dick taking his thumb into his mouth left Conner’s nerves tingling and his senses alert. He was learning so much about his own body as he and Dick explored each other sexually. Half of his thumb was in Dick’s mouth and he presses it firmly against the soft, velvety tongue. Dick sucks at the thumb softly, as if he were a baby. Moving his tongue slowly, he licks the salty taste of skin off of his boyfriend’s finger and runs it over the smoothness of a well-kept finger nail. Conner keeps his hand steady, the grip on Dick’s face remaining secure, but soft enough that he wouldn’t hurt the smaller of the two. He watches with low eyes as Dick starts moving his head up and down the thumb by mere millimeters, subject to the strength of the youngest Super. The half-Kryptonian breathes through his nose deeply as his boyfriend gains more enthusiasm regarding the appendage in his mouth. Conner pushes his thumb forward, the tip of it nearing Dick’s molars as he fully inserts it in. Dick hums around it, his tongue snaking against the skin as he continues to give quick pulse like sucks. The taller of the two shifts forward, scooting his butt until he is almost face to face with Dick. His large legs are on either side of the boy, keeping him within the space. Dick opens his eyes at the movement and looks at his boyfriend. Conner’s eyes were on Dick’s face, but their eyes didn’t meet. He stares down intently at Dick’s pouty lips and begins to slowly move his thumb in and out, spreading the spit around Dick’s lips every now and then.

“Fuck, baby,” the young superhero whispers, earning another hum from the man suckling his thumb.

Conner stops his movements, opting to shove his thumb and hand deeper into his boyfriend’s mouth, letting out a winded grunt as he feels Dick accommodate the larger base of his thumb and palm, seemingly coaxing it in deeper with his tongue. He looks back up and stares Dick in his eyes. The gaze the two men hold is intense. Conner doesn’t know why, but he feels powerful as he holds his hand in place, grip tight on the smaller boy, keeping him in place. He licks his chapped lips, watching Dick swallow around him mindlessly, as if he were born to have something in his mouth. He withdrew his thumb, feeling his skin immediately begin to cool once he left the hot mouth, and pressed his index and middle finger inside swiftly. The two fingers were thick, and definitely longer than his thumb. Conner presses his fingers in three-fourths of the way, not quite close to the last knuckles, but he is already brushing the back of Dick’s tongue, avoiding the uvula as to not make his boyfriend gag too soon.

He resumes his movements, thrusting his fingers in and out of Dick’s mouth, mesmerized as his boyfriend’s lips get wetter, spit dripping out of the side of his mouth as Conner’s pace increases. The half-Kryptonian was so close to his boyfriend’s face that he could see the drool trickle down slowly, a drop falling off the side of his face. In a flash, Conner uses his other arm to grab Dick’s waist as he leans back down onto the bed, bringing Dick with him. As he falls back, two things happen. First, Dick lets out a whine as his hard cock brushes against the equally rigid rod of his boyfriend, causing the larger of the two to thrust against him. Secondly, the downward momentum pushes Conner’s fingers down Dick’s throat, past the last knuckle until a part of his hand disappears into the mouth, causing the whine from the smaller boy to turn into a gag. Fuck did that sound turn Conner on, but it also concerned him.

“Oh, shit Dick! Are you okay?” Conner asks, removing his fingers and letting Dick breathe.

He was answered with a quick nod of his head before Dick resumed licking around his fingers even faster, motioning for Conner to continue. The Super grins excitedly. “Fuck yeah baby, you like sucking on my fingers?” he asks, voice gravelly as he moves his fingers back a smidge so the boy can breathe better. They were so close to each other that their breath began to intermingle, sharing the same air as the larger man fucks his boyfriend’s mouth with his fingers. Dick could only whine against the large fingers in his mouth, head following Conner’s movements and not letting Conner’s fingers back out for too long. He ground his dick against the heavy, hot, one of his boyfriend’s, leaking profusely as the sensitive skin of his shaft and head brush against Conner’s.

“Mhmm,” he hummed, answering Conner’s question. By now, drool was covering Dick’s chin as spit trailed down Conner’s hand as he sped up the pace of his fingers.

“Fuck yeah baby, just like that. Suck them, get them nice and wet. So good baby, yeah keep grinding on me. Just like that Dickie.” He groans lowly, Dick’s mouth moving slower than his lower body. Looking down, he saw his boyfriend continually roll his hips, pretty cock pushing up against his own boner and sending tingles of pleasure running through him.

Conner holds Dick tight against him, adding a third finger into the smaller mouth to suck on. Dick takes it in happily as Conner begins pushing all three fingers in deeper, down to the last knuckle until Dick’s lips were mouthing at the beginnings of his palm. His mouth was hot and wet against his fingers, and Conner couldn’t help but let out an appreciative moan, pressing a quick kiss to Dick’s neck as the boy accommodated his large hand into his mouth. By now, Dick was more than used to the fingers in his mouth and Conner decided he could get a bit rougher with the angelic boy in front of him, even if it wasn’t for too long as he felt his cock twitch with anticipation as Dick continued to thrust against him. They were so close to each other that their cocks barely moved against one another, but the heightened nerves and tension left them both hungry for more.

Dick gags against Conner’s fingers again as they brush his past his uvula. “Mmph!” He moans out, spit leaking out of his mouth.

The smaller of the two looks debauched, drool on the side of his mouth, lips red and wet. It was so fucking hot; Conner wishes he had a camera on him so he could capture this moment forever. He explores the mouth with large, wide fingers. He runs them over straight, white teeth, thumb pressing into each canine as he maps out the mouth. Once he is satisfied, he brings his fingers back deeper, past the uvula until he can feel the smaller boy’s esophagus. As soon as he brushes against it, Conner moans, holy fuck his fingers were deep! Dick gagged again as the fingers invaded the back of the throat, and gagged again as Conner pressed down harshly, holding Dick’s tongue in place as he kept his fingers still. His other hand moved upwards, brushing through Dick’s hair lovingly before grabbing him by the base of his neck.

Blue met blue as the men looked at each other once more. Conner was barely moving his fingers now, inching them backwards if Dick gagged a bit too hard, but moving them right back into place as soon as he deemed the boy okay. Dick’s throat flutters against the three fingers as he swallowed around the thick appendages, God, his mouth felt so full. And these were only Conner’s fingers, he couldn’t even fathom what it would feel like to have his boyfriend’s fat, Kryptonian cock in his mouth.

Conner shoves his fingers in even deeper, passing the entrance to Dick’s esophagus and into the young man’s throat. He continues his thrusts, listening to Dick gag relative to the depth at which his fingers extended. The sounds went straight down to Conner’s cock. He lets out a shuddered breath as Dick licks at his calloused palm. He would love to hear his small boyfriend make these sounds around his cock. With a final gag, violent enough to make Dick convulse, the Super removes his fingers, admiring the line of spit that connected the sinful mouth to fingers that had the strength to bend steel.

“So good, Dickie,” Conner says, pressing another kiss onto his boyfriend, this time on his cheek where he could feel some of the spit from Dick’s mouth. He takes his dry hand and wipes Dick’s face, cutting the line of spit connecting them and cleaning up his boyfriend's mouth. “You did so good. But you’re going to have to learn how to not gag, huh?” He teases.

Dick smiles softly; he knew his boyfriend was teasing but the idea of training his throat turned him on. He _wanted_ to be able to take those fingers down like a champion, it only meant he would be on his way to taking his boyfriend’s cock like a champion too. The pretty boy made a mental note in his head to incorporate gag training in his schedule, preferably every morning as a simultaneous wakeup call and blowjob for Conner. _Throat training starts tonight_ , he thinks hazily, lust in his eyes and pupils blown wide, Dick moves his mouth forward to kiss the half-Kryptonian’s fingers before saying, “I wanna learn Kon.”

The Romani man closes the distance between them, pressing his voluptuous chest to his boyfriend’s, their nipples brushing against each other’s, sending electricity through them. His lips brush against Conner’s ear. “Want you to teach me Kon-El,” he whispers softly. _Scratch that initial thought_ , Conner muses, _these_ were the sexiest words that had ever come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

At the use of his Kryptonian name Conner lets out a deep, guttural groan and grinds his cock up with force, heightening the friction with frequent thrusts. “Fuck yes,” he lets out as he lowers his hand down Dick’s slim waist to grope a fleshy butt cheek. His wide hand covers the expanse of the soft, tan globe. His long fingers extend into the crack, teasing at his smooth hole. He squeezes hard, sending a pleasure coursing through Dick from the bottom of his groin to the pit of his stomach. He fondles Dick’s cheek, massaging it in harsh circles that send jolt after jolt of pleasure through Dick. He lets go after a few moments of fondling to spank his ass. The eighteen-year-old whines into Conner’s ear, licking at the outer lobe and nipping at it softly as he ground his cock back against Conner’s.

“I love this fat ass of yours baby,” Conner says. He moves the hand on Dick’s ass to press his fingers in the space between his hole and the base of his balls, roughly where the prostate is located according to the research he did beforehand. With a determined look, he presses up experimentally and rubs his fingers firmly, his thumb near the balls following the same motions but with a softer pressure. The reaction was instantaneous as Dick felt the outer assault to a spot that made his legs tremble violently. His weight fell onto Conner but the half-Kryptonian barely took note of it, only finding comfort in the lithe bulk of his boyfriend. Dick lets out a high moan directly into Conner’s ear, causing the larger man to moan in response. Dick’s reactions were so fucking hot. He was trembling and moaning like he was completely out of it. And by the out of focus look in his eyes and the way his tongue poked out of his mouth, that seemed to be the case Conner concluded. He continues rubbing up into the sensitive area, switching between a circular massage and moving his fingers back and forth, grazing the edge of Dick’s tight rim and moving across the entire taint.

“Oh my gosh, Conner, oh, it feels so good, keep rubbing me there,” Dick gasps against his ear, hands scrabbling for purchase against broad, well-developed shoulders. He grinds down against the calloused fingers, loving the rough contrast against his smooth, soft skin. Conner watches the sinful hips roll in circles as he rubs furiously, his other hand reaching down to grope at the other cheek, switching between slapping and caressing the ample buttock.

Conner plays with Dick for another minute before grabbing both ass cheeks again, grip light as he jiggles the fleshy mound and smacks it lightly. He relishes in his boyfriend’s pretty moans before proceeding to scoot back a little, creating some distance between them. “Get down there then Dickie. I’ll teach you baby boy.” He gestures to the large erection that lay solidly against his tight stomach, a trail of pre-cum drying quickly under the moonlight as it leaked from his cock onto his skin.

Dick’s smile morphs into a grin as he begins his descent. He presses a quick kiss to Conner’s ear before leaving a trail of soft, fluttering kisses down his neck. He feels Conner sigh from his throat, his boyfriend relaxing into the soft mattress as his lips brushed against a strong, steady pulse. Dick’s tongue occasionally slips out to lick at the delicious sweat as he moves downwards. He kisses across the wide, muscular chest of his boyfriend and down his abs. His tongue tracing the contours and lines of the solid muscle that lay underneath cream-toned skin. Dick would have loved to spend more time on his boyfriend’s upper body, maybe suck a few hickies into the thick neck and lap at dusky brown nipples, but his mind was completely focused elsewhere.

Dick ignores using his mouth on Conner’s shaft at first, no matter how tempted he is just to taste the pre-cum and suck on his foreskin, opting to kiss further down his abs as he holds the ten inch erection tall next to his face. The smaller dives his nose back into the crown of black curls that rest at the base of the thick shaft. The scent is intoxicating. Dick swore that he was getting high just from sniffing his boyfriend’s natural musk. By now, Dick had returned to his previous position, on his knees with his round, bubble butt high in the air as he settled between his boyfriend’s muscular legs.

Conner brings his hands down, using one to grab himself by his own thick shaft, dwarfing the delicate hand Dick already had on him. The other hand goes to Dick’s head. The smaller’s second hand lay resting on one of his boyfriend’s thighs, slowly moving up and down, teasingly trailing his fingers across sensitive skin.

“Open your mouth for me Dickie, stick your tongue out.” Conner rasps.

Dick complies, opening his mouth and sticking out a sinful pink tongue flat against his lip and chin while letting out a small, “Ahhh.”

Conner lets out a small gasp at the initial sensation of his cock getting licked as he slaps his covered cockhead against Dick’s tongue, enjoying the soft cushion of the appendage against his skin. He slaps loudly, once, twice, three times, before pushing the pink mushroom head against his boyfriend’s plushy lips spreading his pre-cum around as if it were some sort of lipstick, marking his boyfriend. The heat of his cock leaves a tingle over Dick’s lips. This was Dick’s first time sucking a dick, and it would be Conner’s first time getting his dick sucked. A sexual charge thrummed in the night air as both men got more and more eager.

“This right here,” Conner draws out jokingly, “is the foreskin.” He angles his hand and cock downwards, rubbing the tip of his sensitive foreskin against Dick’s tongue, pleasure tingling as his nerves light up under the treatment.

Dick lets out an amused huff before making his move. He finally had his boyfriend’s cock there for the taking again. He points his tongue to spear into the small opening of the foreskin, finally getting a taste of his boyfriend’s pre-cum. He moans at the salty taste. It tastes so fucking good! Quickly, he applies pressure, tongue sneaking under the foreskin to circle around the large, mushroom head, swiping up all the pre-cum that had leaked out in the process. He circles his tongue harshly against the head, smiling as he feels Conner jump harshly and let out a curse before removing his tongue to bring his lips to the skin covering the head, giving it a few loud sucks before letting go with a small pop.

“Ha-ha, I know what a foreskin is and what it does, Kon.” Dick says, kissing at the covered cockhead and upper shaft lightly.

“Then you know I’m sensitive as fuck too don’t you, you little minx?” Conner questions, out of breath as he looks down in a dazed awe, reveling in his own extreme sensitivity and Dick’s intuitive dick sucking skills.

Dick only smiles again before dipping his tongue back under the skin, using his lips to suck at it as he licks upward, keeping the cockhead covered. Conner removes his hand to let Dick set his own pace. “Feels so good Dickie, yeah, start at the head, just focus on that for a bit. Lick around it.”

So, like the amazing boyfriend he was, he listens. Dick moves his hand down a little to uncover half of the large, pink head. He looked down at the glistening slit where the pre-cum was leaking from, and gave it a little kitten lick with the tip of his tongue. At Conner’s content sigh, he continues, moving the tip of his tongue back and forth on the slit, sometimes moving lower to lick at the sides and back of the cockhead. He flattens his tongue again and pulls Conner’s foreskin all the way down, letting it rest under the ridge as he slaps the sensitive head back onto his tongue. Instead of moving his tongue now, he moves his head in small, circular motions, rubbing the flat tongue against the entire back of the cockhead. From above, he hears Conner’s pleased moans and words of encouragement. Dick moans in response before using his tongue to circle the head harshly, giving the front of the head the same rough treatment as he had a few minutes ago.

“Oh shit!” Conner groans loudly, legs shaking as he jerks upwards, his thighs trembling. The feeling was almost indescribable. A tremendous pleasure stemmed from the uncut cockhead, however its sensitivity made Dick’s ministrations borderline painful. But still, the pleasure overtook that feeling as Dick’s tongue massaged the sides of the spongy pink head. Dick continues opting between providing the unbelievable amount of pleasure at the front of his cockhead and the soft, burning pleasure from the sides. Conner throws a forearm over his face, letting out a hoarse groan at the foreign and intense sensations.

The young Bat brings the entire, fat head into his mouth, lips covering just under the ridge as the one hand he had holding his boyfriend’s dick up begins to slowly move up and down the base of Conner’s cock. His other hand ghosts across his boyfriend’s thighs, through his bush, and over his heavy, full balls. Dick hollows his cheeks, creating a soft suction as his tongue continues moving over the head, licking up any pre-cum that leaked from his boyfriend’s slit. Conner could feel the young Bat’s smile as his thighs involuntary quiver again as Dick kept lapping over his sensitive head. After a minute or two, Dick’s tongue moves back to the front and Conner feels the tell-tale signs of cumming begin to course through him. He curled his back quickly with a gasp, the movement causing Dick to move backwards as Conner’s cockhead fell out with a wet pop.

“Is everything alright baby? Did I do something wrong?” Dick asks, concerned.

Conner shakes his head, “No, no, baby you did nothing wrong,” he reassures him, “my head’s just _really_ sensitive and I almost blew my load right then and there.”

“You know that’s okay right? That’s my goal big boy.” Dick says happily, slowly stroking Conner’s cock and slapping it against his tongue again, providing just enough pleasure to ensure that Conner remained rigidly hard. Dick moves his hand down as his foreskin catches against the ridge of his head, creating a delicious friction. Softly using one hand to jerk off Conner, Dick brings his other hand to his mouth, spitting into it. He rubs his hand against itself, spreading the spit over the palm and fingers. As he does that, he leans forward again to slowly spit out a stream of saliva over Conner’s cockhead, using his tongue to spread it around, adding to the wetness. In the next moment, Dick brings the flat of his slightly calloused palm to face the front of Conner’s mushroom head and encloses his fingers around the rest of it. With sharp movements, he rubs his palm across the head.

“Dick! Holy shit, f-fuck! Fuck!” Conner shouts, legs thrashing out as a hand comes to grab at Dick’s wrist to stop him. Dick removes his hand and Conner huffs out a disbelieving laugh. He was way too sensitive to rub his bare head like that on his own. At least not with just spit, it always required something that didn’t dry so quickly in the air, like lube. And that wasn’t something he could acquire easily when he spent most of his time between living in a secret mountain base, going on missions, being undercover with Dick in public, or under the watchful and suspicious eye of his boyfriend’s father at Wayne Manor. But for Dick, who couldn’t feel the current sensation himself, it was an incredibly easy maneuver to conduct. Conner was grateful that he could experience it without the limitations of his own nerve endings, but was also adamant not to cum so quickly into their first time reaching third base. He wanted to enjoy this night with his boyfriend for as long as he could. “Trust me baby boy I know that’s the goal,” Conner groans out, “but I want to last a bit longer and I can’t help if you’re just a natural, huh?”

The compliment pleases the lither of the two men and both share a quick smile before Conner’s hand goes back down towards Dick’s head, combing through his hair and solidifying a firm yet soft grip. “Let’s get back to it now Dickie. You did so good with the head, mhmm fuck yeah,” Conner sighs as Dick begins jerking him off again, sucking the mushroom head in and out of his mouth as he moves the slick foreskin up and down, his head moving in small circular motions.

“Think you can take a little more? Kiss the shaft a bit first baby boy. Lick it all up, it’s all yours,” Conner says as his fingers mindlessly run through his boyfriend’s silky hair.

Dick begins to leave wet kisses down the thick shaft, continuing to jerk Conner off and fondle the balls he had just previously had stuffed in his mouth earlier that night. The kisses were loud, and Dick would switch between softer kisses, and firmer ones that sucked at the hot, throbbing cock as he suctioned his cheeks and sucked with his lips. He travels all the way down, before reaching the loose scrotum and the base of the shaft once more. He takes in a deep breath, filling his senses again with a scent that was so purely Conner.

The smaller man licks a broad stripe up and takes the cock back into his mouth, moving past the head, taking in the first few inches of his boyfriend’s shaft. Dick feels a partial loss of heat as Conner moves, spreading his legs even wider and bending his knees ninety degrees, creating a lot of space for the boy between his legs.

“That’s it, now bob your head up and down. Keeping using your tongue just like how you were before.” Conner says as he closes his eyes, head tilting back as he fully relaxes into the bed again, letting the pleasure overtake his senses.

Dick obeys, slowly bobbing his head up and down as his tongue snakes around the fat, pink head and down the cock. He lies down and uses both hands to rub the rest of Conner’s shaft, moving the skin up and down in tandem with Dick’s bobbing. Dick ran his tongue in a circle over Conner’s head and sucked him down further into his mouth as his hands moved south. When he moves upwards, his hands would pull the skin back fully over the spongy head and Dick would suck it into his mouth and let go with a pop before repeating his actions.

The man getting serviced could only let appreciative groans and sharp, shallow curses of encouragement as Dick sped up his bobbing. “Fuck!” Conner gasps sharply, “Dickie! Yes! Just like that, unghhh, fuck yes!”

Dick hums, sending a series of vibrations down Conner’s cock that make his toes curl sporadically, really depending on whenever Dick alternated between his slower, shallow sucks, and the harsh, quick licks over his head and speedy bobbing that sent sharp pleasure running through his nerves. His bobbing sped up as his mouth began accommodating the large intrusion. The sounds of sucking and slurping obscenely filled the room along with Conner’s harsh breathing, air pumping in and out of his nose sharply as his brain and body continually processed Dick’s actions. A particularly deep suck that causes Conner’s ten inch cock to go halfway down Dick’s throat causes the boy to gag as his reflex is activated. He pulls up with a gasp, taking in a deep breath as he begins to stroke his boyfriend with a steady pace, making out with the shaft sloppily as he glides the slick foreskin up and down, just watching the dark pink head recurrently appear and disappear.

Spit had drooled out of Dick’s mouth and down his chin all over Conner’s cock, trailing southwards as low as his balls. Dick’s grip was firm yet wet, creating a nice, smooth movement that left the Super thrusting upwards into his hand. Dick kisses his way down to Conner’s balls as the hand job continues, sucking a ball into his mouth and humming softly, rolling it into his mouth.

Conner had thoroughly enjoyed getting his balls worshipped earlier, but now that he had a taste of what Dick’s tongue felt like on his dick, it wasn’t enough. The pleasure was almost teasing now, keeping Conner stimulated. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted Dick’s mouth back on his cock.

“St-stop teasing baby,” Conner stutters out as Dick lets go of one ball with a pop and moves onto the other, hand never stopping, “want your mouth on my cock.”

Dick smiles around the testicle and yields as his breathing calms. He quickly swallows Conner back down, taking just as much as he had only minutes ago. He gags again and Conner moans. He does his best to keep his hips still. Eyes on his boyfriend and his mouth opened slightly, Conner’s jaw opened, relaxed as the pleasure consumed him. Dick goes back down, and Conner thrusts up a little, hitting his uvula. Dick gags again, this time tears spring into his eyes. He looks up at Conner through thick, wet lashes. The larger brings a hand down to run over Dick’s face, wiping at a tear and combing through his hair as he gives another shallow thrust forward while Dick bobs his head. Another gag. He thrusts. Another gag. More tears. They continue to stare at each other as Dick’s eyes get wetter, as does his face, the gagging pushing spit out of his mouth and onto the cock and all over his lips. Dick looks fucking sloppy right now, lips bright red and puffing up slightly from the abuse Conner’s cock was putting them through.

Deciding to stop thrusting, Conner stills, instead gripping Dick’s hair more firmly as he guides the boy’s head lower instead. Another gag. He pulls him up. Dick takes in a breath. Conner pulls him back down. Bringing his other hand to his chest, Conner tweaks at a dusky brown nipple, enjoying the wisps of pleasure as he pinches and pulls at his hardened pebble. The hand he has in Dick’s hair keeps pushing, almost unconsciously as he lets his head fall back a bit as he briefly closes his eyes. He takes in the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth, slicking up and swallowing down his big dick. As Conner’s grip tightens in his hair, Dicks let out a soft whine, discomfort lacing his tone as he’s pushed down. He could feel the dull beginnings of a jaw ache as his mouth remained stuffed, the gagging wasn’t helping his labored breathing, and the way the thick shaft stretched his mouth wider than it ever has before, he couldn’t possibly fit this down his throat!

Conner opens his eyes, the lust clearing as he hears his boyfriend’s discomfort, a nuanced sound that he has been able to pick up on due to his super hearing and the years of time spent with his lover, learning as much as he could about him. The grip immediately loosens and Conner pets at him comfortingly.

“Is everything okay Dickie? Am I being too rough?” Conner asks, his tone apologetic.

“No, no, you aren’t being too rough Conner. I just, I don’t think I can get this whole thing down my throat completely tonight.” Dick says, shyly as he glances down, not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. He loves and trusts his boyfriend, and was more than comfortable talking about anything that was on his mind with the young Super. But right now, he felt small, vulnerable. He didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend with his inexperience, afraid that he might be dissatisfied.

The fear was quickly washed away as Conner continually brushed a hand through his hair soothingly, trailing the side of his face and moving to massage the base of his neck. “Hey, hey, hey baby,” he said lowly, “Do whatever you’re comfortable with Dickie. Everything you’re doing feels amazing right now. Seriously, everything. I’m sorry if I was pushing you down too far. I’ll be more careful. Scout’s Honor.” He smiles and sends a quick wink to the smaller man.

“Besides, it’s only our first blow job, we have all the time in the world for you to get my cock all the way down your throat, right Dickie?” Conner asks, smiling warm and teasing as his hand moves from the base of Dick’s neck to his mouth again. His thumb rubs on Dick’s swollen, bottom lip, spreading more spit around. Lust fills their gazes again.

“Mhmm!” Dick nodded excitedly, like a puppy, “I’m gonna wake you up with a blowjob every morning, Kon. Only gonna practice with your dick.”

“Oh yeah? You like my cock that much already Dickie? Gonna swallow my nut every morning we’re together?” Conner asked, tone changing from light and reassuring to a serious, low, and sensual pitch as his gaze burned into Dick’s. Images of waking up to Dick under the covers, swallowing down his cock and load first thing in the morning like a good boy, flash at the forefront of his mind.

Dick whines under his boyfriend’s intense stare, feeling the heat pooling in those eyes, making his cock twitch at the sudden shift in energy. “I love your cock,” he whispers hungrily.

Conner growled, “Then get back to it baby boy. Show me how much you love my cock.”

The Romani Gothamite doesn’t need to be told twice as he takes Conner’s cock back into his mouth with a lewd slurp. Dick places a well-developed forearm on Conner’s pelvis as a precaution, he didn’t want to accidentally throw up from gagging on a cock or get hurt from the massive length and girth. He kept sucking, up and down, up and down, letting his mouth and throat get used to the intrusive appendage as he slowly worked his way down centimeter by centimeter until he had a little over half of his boyfriend’s cock down his throat. Dick uses a hand to stroke the part of the shaft that he can’t get into his mouth, feeling it pulsate under his grip as he squeezed, massaged, and jerked his hand up and down. His second hand creeps up Conner’s body, rubbing over his abs and grazing over a nipple before finding Conner’s own, unoccupied hand. He grabs it and brings it down to his head, next to the other hand that was running through his locks. He squeezes his hands over Conner’s urging him to tighten his grip once more.

Conner takes the cue and places both of his large hands on Dick face, framing the angelic face comfortably. His once shallow thrusts began to gain depth once more as the pleasure pooling in his gut nears the brink of orgasm. He could feel it creeping up frighteningly quick, the hot pleasure spreading throughout his balls and blossoming simultaneously down his head and shaft. The tip of his head teases at the back of Dick’s tongue, knocking against the uvula and making the boy gag just like he had earlier. Conner looks him in the eye, silently asking if Dick was okay with the rougher treatment. Dick blinks and smiles around the cock in his mouth, answering with another harsh swipe of his tongue against Conner’s head, causing him to jolt forward as if Dick was inviting him in deeper.

Dick’s mouth wasn’t tiny per se, but it couldn’t be considered large either. This only added to Conner’s pleasure as the tight, hot, wet mouth constricted around him. Dick’s tongue never seemed to stop moving, either lapping against the thick shaft that he could manage to get into his mouth or skillfully massaging the sensitive pink skin of the head. The half-Kryptonian’s eyelids began to flutter as he let the feeling of Dick’s mouth on his cock take its course. His breathing got shallower as he sped up his thrusts, letting out little groans as Dick gagged each time that Conner neared the back of his throat. The half-Kryptonian could feel himself getting close. He was about to cum from getting a blowjob from Dick, holy shit!

“D-dickie, fuck baby, I’m close. I’m close. Is it okay if I cum in your mouth?” Conner asks breathlessly, abs flexing in anticipation as the fire in his body grew faster and faster, traveling over his nerves. His boyfriend didn’t bother to offer him a worded response, opting to bob his head faster and moan around his cock, encouraging the muscular teen to blow his load down his throat.

Conner shoves his cock down further than he has before, hitting the back of Dick’s mouth with ease. His cockhead pushes past the entrance of the tight throat. He was maybe only six inches of the way in, but Dick’s mouth was stuffed to the brim, and now it had reached full capacity. Dick didn’t solely gag this time as Conner’s cock invaded his throat, but he coughed too. A wet, rough, and violent cough that constricted Conner’s bare cockhead in a vice-like grip, finally sending the large man over the edge. Conner slams his large feet noiselessly into the mattress as the grip on Dick’s hair tightens a smidge further, his hips pushing upwards but unable to go any further due to the arm Dick lay against his pelvis, along with the limited movement within Dick’s small, tight mouth. His eyes roll back as he cums, rope after rope of creamy Kryptonian nut going down Dick’s throat as Conner moves his hips back into the mattress a little so as to not choke his boyfriend on his load.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming Dick, oh God, fuck, FUCK! Unghhh!” Conner shouts loudly, thrusting shallowly against the entrance of Dick’s throat as the boy coughs against the head of his cock once more as he leans forward. Conner’s legs shake as he experiences the climax of his first blowjob. His cock keeps spurting out cum, painting Dick’s throat and tongue a total white as the smaller boy relishes in the sweeter taste of his boyfriend’s load. Dick moans as he swallows around the cock, gulping down the cum greedily as he suctions his cheeks while moving his head back, freeing up some space in his mouth. Dick gave one last suck to the cock once Conner stopped cumming, making a mental note to keep Conner’s diet the way it is if it had his cum tasting so good, before releasing it with a final pop. Dick swears he was going to become addicted to the taste of his boyfriend’s come, he could already feel it happening after that first load.

The smaller of the two took deep breaths, calming his body after such an intense experience. As the post-orgasmic bliss of his boyfriend settles, so does Dick’s own arousal as he feels the long day that was his eighteenth birthday catch up to him. Conner is left panting as the high of his orgasm subsides. His chest moves up and down. It literally felt like he had the soul sucked out of him. With one hand never leaving Dick, he brings his other hand up to brush his hair back before letting out a breathless laugh. “That was amazing, Dickie. Like, Jesus baby, that felt so fucking good. Thank you, seriously.”

Dick smiles from where he was laying between Conner’s legs. Slowly, he brings himself up, sitting on his legs and leans forward as his boyfriend opens his arms in an embrace. Dick dives in, cuddling into the warm, muscular body. “I’m glad,” Dick says, lips softly brushing against his boyfriend’s taut skin, “best birthday present ever. Thank you, Kon.”

Conner lets out a low chuckle, one arm wrapped around Dick, his fingers tracing lazy circles on a toned bicep. “You’re welcome Dickie, but I should be the one thanking you.”

“You already did.” Dick quips back.

Conner snorts, “Well I’m thanking you _again_.” Dick shifts and Conner feels his boyfriend’s deflating cock brush against his leg.

“You want me to take care of that for you baby? I’d be more than happy to.” Conner says.

“Uh-uh, I’m good. I got what I wanted. Right now, I think I want to just get ready for bed and sleep.” Dick replies.

The half-Kryptonian’s eyebrows furrowed. Dick didn’t want to cum, even after spending so much time just focusing on Conner’s cock? The larger shifts, turning his body to face Dick’s. He locks eyes with his boyfriend’s.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to cum? I feel bad.” Conner asks without hesitation.

Dick shook his head, a soft smile gracing his lips, “Not tonight baby, honest, I’m fine. I really just wanted to suck you off tonight. I’m good, and kind of just want to go to sleep as soon as we can really. It’s been a _long_ day, and I’ve definitely felt enough aster for tonight.” He grins as both men share a laugh at the last sentence.

Conner sighs, it seems his boyfriend was set on that. “Okay baby boy,” he responds, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead, “but just wait, I’m gonna treat you so fucking good soon, I promise.”

Dick smiles sleepily and stretches his back and yawns before relaxing into his boyfriend’s arms again. “I believe you Kon. Now, carry me to the bathroom, please?”

Conner smiles and gets up on his knees, spreading Dick’s legs to kneel between them. He leans down, softened cock lining up with Dick’s own, their chests touching. Dick immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and his legs around a tapered waist, holding tightly as the man moves to get off the bed, grabbing Dick by ass and absentmindedly fondling it as he makes his way to the en suite.

He carefully settles Dick down and they quietly begin their night routines, winding down and preparing for a fitful rest after tiring themselves out. As Dick bends down to wash his face, Conner leans over him, reaching for some dental floss. He exaggeratedly rubs his cock across Dick’s supple ass. His dick gave a small twitch as it rubs against the incredibly thick ass of his boyfriend. Damn was his boyfriend beautiful!

“Woah,” Conner draws out, amusement lacing his voice as he continues rubs against the smooth cheeks back and forth, “What do we have here?”

Conner runs his hands over Dick’s sides, trailing down his waist and around his hips, “You got a dump trump you didn’t tell me about or you just happy to see me?

Dick let loose a soft peal of laughter after hearing his horrible attempt at recreating a joke. Looking at Conner through the mirror, Dick began moving his butt in circular motions, rubbing against his boyfriend before teasing, “You are so stupid Conner.”

Conner circles his arms around Dick’s slim waist tightly, pressing his body flush against the boy. “Yeah, stupid in loveee,” he coos out, leaving a soft kiss on Dick’s neck.

Dick leaned his head back, resting against Conner’s chest and looked up at him. “Stupid in love and corny as shit,” he grins playfully.

They finish up their night routines and make their way back to the bed. The moonlight continues to shine through the windows, illuminating different spots on the bed and around the room. Conner reached the bed and got in first, spreading his arms under the pillows and facing Dick who still stood, stretching one last time and rolling his neck and jaw before creeping into bed.

He looks down at Conner and the larger beckons him in, “C’mere baby boy, wanna cuddle you.” Dick obliges, immediately sliding under the covers and cuddling into his boyfriend again. Dick turns to face the windows, head resting on Conner’s large bicep as he wraps an equally muscular forearm between his own arms and holds it tight against his chest. Conner turns so he is spooning Dick. Their legs tangled in each other as they settled into comfortable positions. Conner’s soft cock lay nestled right between the cleft of Dick’s cheeks. His heartbeat thumped steadily, creating a rhythm that Dick could focus on as his eyes fluttered lower and lower. It was silent in Wayne Manor once again, save the deepened breathing of the two young superheroes.

Conner had almost dozed off completely before he heard Dick’s voice, soft and gravelly from sleep and their earlier activities. He would have to make some honeyed tea for his boyfriend tomorrow.

“Hey Kon, wanna know what I just realized?” Dick says sleepily, eyes drooping dangerously low as the tendrils of sleep tempt him to enter their realm even further.

Conner lets out a low, inquisitive hum, the deep vibration of his chest against his back lulling Dick even further into a deep, promising slumber. Conner wiggles a little and flexes his arm, Dick nuzzles his face into the bicep in response, giving a sleepy kiss.

“Bruce definitely heard you shouting from my room, he’s just down the hall.” Dick responds. And with those final words, sleep finally overcomes him as he drifts off effortlessly, snuggling deeper into the warmth and safety of his boyfriend.

The sleep that had overtaken Conner’s body and mind disappeared as his eyes snapped open at Dick’s words. Holy fucking shit, Batman knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like to connect, feel free to follow me on Twitter, @x01207958.


End file.
